Weatherproof covers for protecting devices installed outdoors, such as receptacles and switches, against the effects of the elements (e.g., rain, moisture, and dust) are well known. Typically, such covers include a housing and a hingable door that is sized to receive a portion of a device, such as a ground fault circuit interrupter device (“GFCI”), single gang receptacle, or double gang receptacles and the like. The weatherproof cover can be attached to a wallbox or electrical outlet box that houses the remaining portion of the electrical device, and incorporates a gasket material placed between the weatherproof cover and the outlet box or wall surface.
The device typically includes one or more terminals along its back or side surface for electrically coupling wires to an electrical source, switch, or device. The door portion for the weatherproof cover can have openings for electrical cables, so that the door can be closed even when cables are attached to the device, e.g., when an electrical plug is attached to a receptacle. Examples of the foregoing enclosures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,028,268 and 5,773,760 to Stark et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,637 and 5,228,584 to Williams, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,109 to Prairie, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,638 to Domian.
The weatherproof covers of the prior art, however, have a disadvantage in that when water seeps in between the weatherproof cover and the structure the weatherproof cover is attached to, the water is able to reach the device. This water is able to penetrate the device and potentially cause a short circuit situation. Another disadvantage is that, when the water seeps between the structure and the weatherproof cover, the water can make its way along the top of the wallbox and into the wallbox through the openings intended to allow for wiring connections. From there, the water can gain access to the device and cause a short circuit.
What is needed in the art is a method and apparatus for environmentally sealing the device to the weatherproof cover, and sealing the housing of the device behind the weatherproof cover, thereby preventing water from penetrating the device.